Advancements in communication technologies have enabled users to access a large number and variety of media content through the Internet. Media content providers rely on advertisements associated with their content as a source of revenue. However, sometimes the content providers may not have resources and/or experience for directly selling advertising spaces in their content to advertisers.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.